disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Games on the Boardwalk
Games of Pixar Pier '''is a section of boardwalk games at Disney California Adventure Park in Anaheim, California. It is located at Pixar Pier. An opening day attraction, the Boardwalk Games were given a makeover inspired by classic Disney characters as part of the park's major expansion project. These new games debuted on April 7, 2009, with another overhaul taking place as part of the Pixar Pier retheme of Paradise Pier. Games Original Games (2001-2009) The original Games of the Boardwalk at Paradise Pier were inspired by different parts of California. These included: * '''Boardwalk Bowl - A Skeeball game * Dolphin Derby - A water gun-based racing game where players must get their dolphins to the finish line first. Featured San Diego Bay decor * San Joaquin Valley - A basket toss game inspired by roadside fruit stands and California's agricultural heritage. * Shore Shot - A basketball hoop toss game celebrating California's sports teams. * Angels in the Outfield - A bottle baseball toss game inspired by the film. * New Haul Fishery - A fishing rod game where guests have to dip their fishing rod into the flowing waters and let the magnetic "hook" snatch the snout of a colorful toy fish. * Cowheunga Pass - A barnyard ball toss game where guests had to get balls inside of milk cans. 2009-2018 Games * Bullseye Stallion Stampede - Guests must race their stallion across the prairie in a skee ball-like game. Guests sit at one end of the table and roll their rubber balls given to them into the right holes which makes their horse run faster. Guests can play it anyway they want. Bullseye from the 1999 Pixar film Toy Story 2 ''hosts this game. * '''Goofy About Fishin'' -A Goofy-based retheme of New Haul Fishery * Casey at the Bat - Guests throw a ball through the opened target shaped like the opposing team's catchers in the catcher's mitt. * Dumbo Bucket Brigade - Guests must save Dumbo and the circus from the flames by helping the clown firemen. Guests grab an old-fashioned water brigade cannon and must squirt a steady stream of water into the center of the bucket. Guests should make sure their clown reaches the top first. Pixar Pier Games (2018-present) While Bullseye Stallion Stampede was retained, the other games were rethemed. The new games include: * Wall-E Space Race - A replacement of Dumbo Bucket Brigade. * La Luna Star Catcher - A replacement of Goofy About Fishin'. * Heimlich Candy Corn Toss - A replacement of Casey at the Bat. With Heimlich's Chew Chew Train closing down for the Marvel expansion, audio clips from the ride were featured in the new game. Trivia * Bullseye Stallion Stampede replaced Dolphin Derby, the old game, while Goofy About Fishin' replaced New Haul Fishery. There are now only four games as of 2009 due to Toy Story Midway Mania! taking over most of the midway games' spot. Category:Disneyland Games Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Paradise Pier Category:Disney Games Category:Pixar attractions